


Home

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas had been at war for over four years and now he's coming home.





	Home

Rose took a deep breath and paced back and forth in Philips living room. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor and her dress ruffled quietly. Philip was in the other room cooking and setting up snacks for the party they were having. It was Philips birthday and he insisted on no surprises, which is why he was here, setting up everything for his own party. But Rose wasn't going to listen that easy. She may not have created a surprise party but she did have a surprise.

Lukas was coming home, after being at war for over four years, he was coming home. Rose was the only person that knew about it, too. Lukas wanted it that way, he wanted it to be surprise for Philip since they had been apart for so long. 

"What time is everyone supposed to get here?" Philip called from the kitchen, peeking his head out.

"Only fifteen more minutes." Rose called, smiling wide. "Just keep cooking then change clothes. You can't go to a party wearing sweats and no shirt."

"Rose.." Philip laughed. "Its my party."

"I don't care. You're changing." Rose started towards the kitchen. "I'll make you change if I have to."

Philip put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine." He walked out of the kitchen and towards his own room, slamming the door shut.

Rose took a few more deep breaths, trying to stay calm. She couldn't act weird, if she did Philip would know she planned something and get upset and maybe even try to cancel his party. That couldn't happen. She ran her fingers through her hair and checked herself in the mirror, fixing her necklace. She checked her watch and chewed on her glossy lip. 

Ten minutes. 

They hadn't seen each other the entire time. They sent letters back and forth and talked on the phone once a month but that was the best they could do. Philip missed him terribly but he knew that Lukas only had so many chances to talk to him. Plus Philip was proud of him, he was proud that Lukas could go into the military and do as good as he had. 

"Rose?" Philip called. "Should I wear jeans or dress pants?"

"Jeans. It's not formal but I don't want you to look homeless!" She replied.

"Thanks, mom!" Philip yelled back with a laugh.

Rose shook her head and smiled to herself as she twisted her bracelet along her wrist. This was going to go fine, she was just nervous. She's okay. This is okay. She froze when she heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Uh.. my friends here dropping off the cake! Keep setting up when you're done getting dressed! I'll be right back!" She yelled, running our the front door, slamming it shut behind her. 

Her heels thudded against the concrete as she ran towards the car. It wasn't Lukas' car, it was a rental that was a dark blue sports car. Lukas was already out of the car and leaning against it by the time Rose got to him. Rose ran up to him and wrapped her arms tight around him and squeezed. Lukas' arms wrapped around her waist and held her just as tight, maybe even tighter.

"I've missed you so much." Rose breathed out, burying her face in Lukas' neck. "Not as much as Philip, he has me beat, but I've missed you so much."

Lukas chuckled and rubbed her lower back. "I've missed you, too." He didn't let go of her.

They stayed like that, holding each other, unspoken words somehow speaking for them. That's how they always had been. They were close enough friends to not need words all the time. They could just tell how the other felt. 

After about five minutes they pulled away. Rose fixed Lukas' shirt and smiled.

"I think someone else wants to see you." She pulled away, holding his hand.

"He doesn't know I'm here, right?"

"Nope." Rose shook her head. "He thinks I'm getting him cake right now. Hopefully you'll do."

Lukas chuckled, shaking his head. "I hope he still loves me."

"Oh, shut up. I have to hear about you every day." Rose laughed. "He loves you, I think it's impossible for him to stop loving you."

"Good." Lukas stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Rose?" Philip called stepping outside. He stepped off of the front porch and stopped, looking at Rose and Lukas.

Rose smiled and stepped off of the sidewalk and into the grass, crossing her arms.

"Lukas?" Philip asked, stepping closer.

Lukas opened his arms. "Hi, baby."

Philip ran towards Lukas as fast as he could, tackling Lukas to the ground and wrapping his legs around Lukas' waist. He buried his face in Lukas' neck and began to cry, clinging to his shirt.

Lukas held him tight. "I'm here. It's okay. I'm here."

"You're.. oh my god." Philip breathed out, kissing Lukas as hard as he could. 

Lukas kissed back, smiling into it. "I know. I got hotter."

"Are you visiting-"

"I'm home.. for good." Lukas grinned, kissing Philip again. "Couldn't stand to be away from my boy anymore."

Philip smiled all wide, wrapping his arms around Lukas again. "I'm glad you're home.. I started thinking I was gonna have to move. The house was lonely."

Lukas shook his head. "Either way I wouldn't care. The house isn't my home.. you are."

More tears slipped down Philips cheeks but he was smiling. Philip wiped his eyes and shook his head. "You're.. god. I love you so much." He breathed out. "I'm smiling so much it hurts." 

"I'm sorry it hurts but I think it's kinda cute. I missed your smile.. and your voice.. and your everything." He kissed his forehead. "We should get inside.. catch up.. cuddle.. and do other stuff." He winked.

Philip rolled his eyes and slapped his chest. "You're a dork."

"Yeah." Lukas mumbled, pulling Philip close. "But I'm your dork, baby." And with that Lukas kissed him. And he kissed him again and again and again. Afterall, he did have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
